


You Can Hear It In the Silence [Podfic-Live Performance]

by blackglass



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A live performance of "You Can Hear It In the Silence" by waldorph. Performed at Podfication 2017."When CAPTAIN AMERICA walks into the precinct, Jake staples his finger and doesn't realize it for like, six hours. He can only be happy that Scully and Hitchcock leave every day they can at 4:48pm so that they couldn’t bring shame upon the family."





	You Can Hear It In the Silence [Podfic-Live Performance]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Can Hear It In the Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774723) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 
  * Inspired by [You Can Hear It In the Silence [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851625) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass). 



  
  
Cover art by: [RevolutionaryJo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/revolutionaryjo) and [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)  


Length: 19:42  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/you%20can%20hear%20it%20in%20the%20silence%20\(live\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Finally uploading the individual performance! This was so much fun!!


End file.
